Long Lost Grimes
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Jayden Grimes - Son of Rick and Lori, high school sweethearts. He becomes separated from his group looking for Sophie, along the way he is found, recruited, and working for the Governor. Jayden and Glenn are like Rick and Shane - Fighting over the same woman - Maggie Greene. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning** **:**

 **Fanfiction Req from** **Story Writer173**

 **Rick and Lori had a child in high school about 5 years before Carl was born. Takes place in AU of the Apocalypse.**

 **Maggie / OC pairing. Lori and Shane Paring. All the Works takes place in season 3.**

Jayden groaned as he rolled over in bed. His blue eyes flickered open, as he glanced at the pretty redhead he managed to get home with him. He sat up and ran his left hand through his matted brown hair. He rubbed the stub on his right wrist were his hand had formally taken residence. He was still having phantom pain, he grabbed his stash of narcotics he kept in his bedside dresser and took some. He stood there fully undressed as he turned around hearing a groan and yawn from the bed.

"Morning already?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow looking up at him.

"Yes, Carla it is." He said walking over grabbing his boxers and starting to throw them on.

"One more round? Please?" She begged sitting up. "What you can do with…" She paused looking away from his injured arm. "Well.. You're good."

"Sorry Carla. I gotta go." He smirked slightly. "It was fun last night. I'll see you around soon." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, and pulled back. " Gov is going to get impatient."

Carla sighed laying back. "Alright." She grabbed her bra and panties putting them on. "Thank you for last night." She then grabbed her dress and walked out of his place holding her dress in her one hand and heels in the other, walking down the street to her place as the sun was starting to rise.

Jayden watched her out the window, as he finished getting dressed. He grabbed his comb got it wet and started styling his emo cut hair. He grabbed gel and threw it in messed with his hair, and the grabbed his gun, holster, and slid his boots on. He headed outside and off to see the Gov.

He cleared his throat waiting in the hallway. He could hear the Gov inside talking harsh with one of the men, then a quick gunshot. Jayden frowned, and walked inside seeing Dan dead on the floor. "Pissed in your cereal?"

The Govoner frowned, looking over at Jayden, then smiled slightly - it was rather creepy how he smiled, always slightly sinister. "You could say that." He looked over at John and TJ then motioned to the body on the floor, they nodded and took care of Dan's body, as it started reanimating.

Jayden sat down in the chair. "They not talking?"

Gov raised a brow. "Right to business." He sat on his desk watching Jayden. "Merle brought in two people, from the prison. I've had my fun at tormenting them. Care to take a spin?" He smiled slightly, showing his teeth.

Jayden looked up at him. "Of course." He slowly got up. "Get all i can out of them?"

"Let me talk to the girl again first." Gov said standing up and walking with him. "You wait in the hallway."

Jayden nodded, as they walked downstairs, spoke with the guards. Philip went one way, and Jayden waited talking the guards and having a cigarette.

Philip came out with a scowl on his face. "Go deal with the bitch!" He ordered.

Jayden put his cigarette out and walked into the room. He stopped seeing the woman standing there with her face on the table, topless. He narrowed his eyes as he closed the door. He walked over, and slowly ran a finger up her back. The tattoo of angel wings on her shoulder seemed familiar. He exhaled softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, feeling her jolt away, as he ran his fingers over the tattoo.

Maggie let out a sob, as she kept her face on the table. "J..Jayden?" She cried more. She shifted, but was scared to move.

Jayden let a small smile form, then hardened. The fight they had at her party, was always on his mind. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. "Margaret Allison Greene." He trailed his fingers down her back again, and kept his lips pressed against the nape of her neck. He inhaled her aroma, and sighed softly. He closed his eyes, trying to snap out of it, but was having a hard time doing so. He listened to her sniffle, and sighed. He opened his eyes, and lifted his lips off her neck. And trialed his hand up her back and picked her up off the table and sat her on it.

"Tell me what you know." He smiled pinning her legs against the table, and watching her.

"I don't have the information you want." Maggie scowled, and looked at Jayden over. She was caught off guard by his appearance, he looked more hardend than the last time she saw him. He grew more muscular also, the rest of him looked the same minus the lip rings, and tongue ring he had. She frowned slightly looking at his lack of a right hand.

"Of course you do, Greene. Or else he wouldn't have you down here." He shouted. He watched her wince, and he let out a frustrated growl.

Maggie shook her head and looked up at him. "I have nothing." She bit her lip.

Jayden watched her for a minute, then sighed. "He's going to come back in." He let her go, then leaned in and locked lips with her hard. It had to have been close to almost 2 years since he last saw her.

Maggie reached up and slapped him hard. Jayden moved back looking at her, then walked out of the room slamming the door. He made his way to the other room and walked in seeing Glenn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." He smiled slightly. "Mr. Glenn Rhee…" He walked in and slammed the door.

Glenn groaned looking up at him. "Shit. I thought you died." He was bloody, and beaten badly chained to a chair.

"Sorry. I haven't. I've been looking far and long for Maggie."

Glenn looked up at him panicked, then narrowed his eyes trying to get up but was held back by the chair and chains.

Jayden laughed. "I found her, and damn. She looks amazing." He smiled slightly. "She hadn't aged at all.." He frowned and walked over, and punched Glenn hard in the stomach.

Glenn groaned, and hunched over.

Jayden stood there watching and smiled slightly. "You and her fought all the damn time in high school, and freshman year of college.." he shook his head. "Broke up and back together every two damn minutes." He walked around.

"Then you swept in during our breakup over summer, and messed up her life." Glenn groaned.

Jayden shook his head. "You did that by coming back into the picture." He leaned against a table that had tools on it, he played with a knife that was on it. "She was happy for a long time with me.." 

Davis came in, and looked at Jayden. "Go." He simply said.

Jayden frowned, and looked at Carl. He walked out and left Davis to interrogate Glenn.

 _ **2011:**_

 _ **Summer:** _

_"Jayden!" Maggie sat up and slapped him upside the head. "I am not cheap."_

 _"I didn't say cheap I said unique..Dang it Maggie you hit like a guy." He smiled sitting up and looking over at her, he had grown his hair out, and spiked it, he also had his nose, lips and tongue pierced._

 _"Well.. that does sound better." she shifted on the bed, and climbed back on top of him. "Dad would kill you and me, if he walked in on us right now.." She shifted herself and moved on him._

 _Jayden groaned. "He would." He looked up at her and smiled. "He doesn't care for me much." He winked and groaned as Maggie moved against him._

 _"Hows… your mom and stepmom ?" she groaned. Rick and Lori divorced when Jay was about 4, they both remarried. Rick was with someone named Lilly and Lori shacked up with Shane._

 _"Really… not a good time to talk about my mom's..." He groaned looking up at her. "Really a turn off."_

 _"Sorry." She teased and kept going harder._

 _Jayden pulled her close, kissed her hard and smiled. "They are good. Both are knocked up again." He rubbed her back. "Good i guess."_

 _Maggie smiled cuddling close. "Not sure about it?"_

 _"Just odd still… I was reason for their divorce. I was a horrible little shit."_

 _"You've really turned around since then.." Maggie kissed him, got up and walked around the room slowly getting dressed, Jayden smiled seeing her angel wing tattoo she got on her back._

 _Jayden slowly got dressed and walked over to her. "Good luck at class today."_

 _Maggie kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck working at your dad's today."_

 _Jayden quietly left the Greene's place got in his car, and took off to go meet his dad and step-dad..._

 ** _Note: i'll update when possible. It's been a rough few months and i'm redesigning this story as I go...Thanks! EJStoryGirl..._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dance

**2008**

Jayden paced back and forth in his bedroom at his moms. "What if she doesn't want me to pick her up?" He was trying to tie his tie, and sighed in frustration. It was a lot for his first date and it happened to fall on the winter school dance.

Shane laughed. "Hell. She'd be dumb to not let you pick her up." He got up. "Get over here."

"Feel like this is a trick and you secretly want to wallop me." Jayden smiled slightly, and walked over.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna do that unless you really do some messed up shit." He took the tie and showed him how to tie it. "Calm down, you're jumpy as hell.."

Jayden sighed. "Thanks Pop."

Shane nodded and walked him downstairs. Shane drove him to go pick up Maggie.

Maggie had her hair braided back, and braces on her teeth. She smiled walking back to the car with Jayden, she wore a pink dress and Jayden gave her a flower also.

They went to the dance, and walked inside.

"Shall we?" He smiled slightly looking at her.

Maggie nodded. "Sounds good to me." She wasn't comfortable wearing a dress, but her step-mom Meredith suggested it, and took her shopping. She was shocked herself she chose a pink color.

Jayden took her hand and walked to the dance floor. Shane was over talking with the other chaperones and laughing. Jayden watched his hands, and put one on her shoulder and the other on her waist as they danced, and moved closer together. "Lookin good Greene." He smiled, he was almost done with his braces, only 6 months left and he was counting down. He had had them for the past 2 years and he was miserable.

"Same for you Grimes." Maggie smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek. "You clean up good."

Jay grinned and shook his head. "Shane taught me to get my tie right and Dad well - got me this monkey suit." He had been growing out his hair, and kept it tucked behind his ears now.

"They did a good job." She smiled. "So. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Hell ya." He smiled grabbing her hand and leaving the dance floor, and heading outside of the middle school. It was their 8th grade dance. It was quiet, and a nice autumn night. They walked over to the bench not far from the gym entrance door and sat down.

"So, you're dad asked me to start coming around the farm more - to help out.." Jay said looking up at the sky. "Think that would be a good idea?"

"It might. I'd like to see you more." She played with the flower on her arm and bit her lip. "Plus, we can cause a bunch of shenanigans for daddy and Otis."

"You're just destined to get me into trouble ain't ya?" He shot her a look.

Maggie let out a giggle. "I am." she looked up at him.

"Figures." He smiled and leaned in slightly; Maggie leaned in also, playing with her hair slightly as she did so.

"Metal mouth!"

Jayden looked over, and saw Jason running over and tossed something hitting him right in the face and knocking him off the bench.

"Jay!" Maggie quickly stood up and tried getting to him but Jason grabbed her by the arm. Maggie pushed him hard and he slapped her.

Jason shoved Maggie down and grabbed Jayden by the hair and dragged him laughing. "Metal mouth kissing the filthy farm kid."

"Leave him alone!" Maggie said grabbing a rock and throwing it at him. Jason let out a groan and looked at her. "Stay out of this bitch."

Maggie ran over to them and started hitting Jason. Jason shoved her hard and watched her fall down. Jayden groaned and looked up his mouth hurt as he spat blood out. He reached up and grabbed Jason and shoved him hard and started hitting him. Jason laughed as he got hit, and kicked at Jayden.

"Stupid metal mouth." Jason said pinning Jayden down and started beating him.

Maggie managed to get up her dress covered in dirt, she ran inside.

Jason continued beating Jayden. Jayden coughed hard tried turning away. He felt the wires poking and embedding into the inside of his gums.

"Mr Walsh." Maggie panted hard trying to not cry. "Jason is beating Jayden."

Shane glanced her over. "Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts bit I think i'm okay." She bit her lip and took off running with Shane following.

Shane hurried outside and saw Jason pinning Jayden down beating him in the face. "Hey!" He growled grabbing the rock from the kid.

Maggie looked over seeing Rick running from his cruiser.

"What happened?" He asked kneeling down to Maggie.

"Jason hurting Jay." She said holding her arm tightly, it really hurt.

He nodded speaking into his radio for an ambulance, and another cruiser to come and get Jason and hold him at the police station. "Stay here and sit." He said calmly and walked over to Jay.

Jayden's left eye was swollen shut, along with his face bleeding and mouth.

"Hey Kiddo." Rick kneeled down and looked at Shane, tossing handcuffs to him. "Dad's here."

Jay looked up and saw his dad crying, "Mag's.." he gave a slight smile and passed out.

Maggie had a broken arm; Jay ended up needing oral surgery on his mouth to correct all the damage that was done - he had 6 missing teeth and a broken jaw.

 **Present:**

Jayden walked outside, and took a smoke break. He closed his eyes leaning against the building, the thought of his former girlfriend, and her boyfriend in the building being interrogated for information on the Prison was beyond his imagination right now. He slowly unwrapped his injured hand and looked it over, He had lost all his fingernails off his right hand, and hard skin had formed and taken it's place, Phillip was interrogating him during his first week - breaking him down to build him back up to be a soldier.

Doctor Hessler had repaired his hand the best she could with little supplies. He wrapped it back up and slid a glove over it. Jayden let out a sigh, and looked up at he sky trying to remember the last time he saw his family or her.

Sophia went missing.

The fighting. The words he said, and didn't mean. He had buried them deep, and with a lot of liquor. He took out his flask, took a drink and sighed..

Merle smiled walking over. "Little lost Grimes. Looking like he got shit on." He took a cigar from his pocket and lit it.

"Piss off.." Jayden said putting his cigarette out and walked back inside. He could hear Phillip in another room yelling at one of the men. Jayden walked into the room that Glenn was in. He shut the door and saw Glenn looking up.

"...Sophie died…." Glenn muttered.

Jay shifted his eyes from Glenn's broken hand, to his eyes. He wasn't sure if he heard Glenn right.

"She died. She was being held in the barn on the Greene's property, The campsite were still looking for her when you and your mom fought. Carl got shot, and Rick resorted taking him to the Greens and Hershel tended to him...Hershel and them though she was just sick. They were waiting for a cure." Glenn groaned. "We never saw you again after your fight with your mom.."

Jayden walked over and grabbed Glenn's face. "She.."

"Dale is dead also. Amy…" Glenn groaned looking at him, he sighed. "Dead." Jayden glanced down letting go of Glenn's face. He loved Dale, and Amy, as well as Sophia. He moved back a bit and covered his face for a moment.

Glenn muttered. "You're mom is about ready to pop...have her baby..."

Jayden frowned, and sighed. "Great." He looked Glenn's hand over, and grabbed it twisting it, and resetting it.

Glenn screamed out in pain.

 **Note: Finally had some sort of energy to write again - along with writers block being slightly gone. I've been sick with the nasty flu and I'm sorry I haven't been writing much prior to this. I'll try and update more. I've had a lot going on also outside of writing.**

 **Thanks for being understanding!**


End file.
